


Christmas wishes

by FancifulRivers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Girls Kissing, Holidays, POV Second Person, Post-Hogwarts, family traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: Luna explains a family tradition to Hermione.





	Christmas wishes

You squint up at the roof, your eyes stinging from the flurries of snow still drifting to earth around you. Snatches of whistled Christmas carols float through the air down to you, in your girlfriend's ethereal voice.

Yep, Luna's on the roof again.

You tap your throat with your wand, murmuring  _Sonorus_. It's the only way you have a chance in hell of her hearing you. You've tried shouting the other way, but the wind just howls a little louder and snatches your words away with it. The weather has no such luck against a charm.

"Luna, get down, please," you say. She turns with surprise, bare feet sliding for one heart-stopping second through the fluffy inches of snow that have already accumulated on the roof of her childhood home.

"But it's Christmas," she says, as if that explains anything. You suppose it does (you've caught her up here at least three or four times since you left Hogwarts) but that doesn't make it any less heart-stopping.

"It's Christmas Eve," you correct, before you can stop yourself. You know Ron would roll his eyes at your pedantry and Harry would probably give you a good-natured shove, but you can see the dreamy smile on Luna's face from here.

"Do you mind?" Luna asks. You step back obediently, wand unobtrusively held at the ready in case the unthinkable happens. It never has, but you believe it's best to be prepared. It's always best to be prepared. It was your motto in school, it's your motto at the Ministry  (sometimes you regret taking on a Ministry job, but at least it's usually not tedious, not working in the Department of Mysteries), and it's your motto with Luna.

Luna kneels down, heedless of the snow soaking her bare legs and the edges of her robes, and taps her wand against the chimney. A long slide-like contraption rises from the soot-filled depths and moments later, Luna slides down it, nearly crashing right into your arms. You hold her close, arms folded around her, as you hear the slide whine back into place and feel your heart thumping in your throat.

"Are you all right?" You ask, voice only slightly hoarse after ending the charm. She looks up at you, grey eyes serene.

"Of course," she tells you. "You know, it used to be a family tradition." She sighs and lets you take her indoors, where it's warmer and you can help her into dry clothes.

"Climbing on the roof?" You ask doubtfully. Luna laughs a little and nods, cold and reddened fingers fumbling with her buttons.

"Father used to do it with me when I came home for the holidays," she says. "But it was really magical when- when Mum was alive, too. Sometimes they'd turn it into a skating rink and I'd skate around the roof. There was no chance of me falling," she assures you, and you assume your expression has turned horrified. "Mum and Dad made sure of it. It was safe. They told me we were watching for St. Nicholas, to make sure he made it to our house that year. We'd have hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies, and it was- it was a regular night of it, really."

"That- that sounds nice," you say. It sounds weak, but you do mean it. You can picture Luna as a little girl, racing around the confines of the roof, throwing her head back and letting snowflakes melt on her tongue.

"You know," Luna says slowly, drawing out the words. "Hermione..."

"What?" You say, suspicious. She smiles again, looking whimsical.

"Sometimes we'd go up there Christmas Eve  _and_ Christmas morning..." You close your eyes and huff out a quiet breath. You knew she would say that. And yet-

"Just this once," you say, and are rewarded with a soft, sweet kiss.


End file.
